It's gonna be me
by Varity
Summary: This is about what happens when hogwarts get's kinda...strange. Here i have to say that it's all Fred and George's fault!!!There's going to be some romance(G/H and R/Herm.). Anyway. R+R.
1. Party Time!!!

Simple

It's gonna be me

By ~*Angel*~

A/N: Hey my 1. Harry Potter and my First non Song Fic. O.k. there is a song later on in the fic,I just couldn't resist. But i don't think it's a songfic because of one song,is it?It's From N*Sync and named It's gonna be me...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K Rownling(Lucky Woman, isn't she?) O.k. on with the ficcy!!!

Harry Potter, the Boy who lived woke up with a B-I-G headache. He lay in his bed at Hogwarts school for Wizarding and witchcraft and hardly remembered where he was and who he was.

How the hell did I get here? He thought.I have to remember. It was last night. What was last night? Damn. O.k. yesterday evening...They arrived here in Hogwarts.

They were in the great hall. Dumbledore said that they would celebrate after everone finished eating. Because of..ahhh...i don't know why...anyway...He said that there would be a dance and that there were some punch bowl...wait...puch?...yeah he said that there was one with alcohol for the teachers and everyone over 18 and one for everybody else. And he said that there were curses to hold back everyone under 18....

~*flashback*~

"Ron! You're not allowed to drink the puch bowl! Dumbledore said..." Hermione exclaimed.Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.Man, I love her but she can be such a goody goody!he thought.

"What do you have against a little bit of fun? Everythi-"but he never finished.

He looked into her eyes and saw pain. Pure pain. And he really didn't wanted to hurt her, it was just that..."yeah you're right! I'm such a jerk! I really thought you wanted me as a friend! But I was just too blind to see that you would never like such a goody goody as I am,right? I'll tell you something! Drink the punch! Get drunk! Do whatever you want! I don't care!" and with that she left a totally confused and hurt Ron standing there.

"Man, I don't understand that woman! First she is against everything, then I want to agree with her and she just yells at me."Ron was confused.Very confused. He really didn't want to hurt Hermione. He was just about to agree with her, wasn't he?

"Well...uh...Ron you know you always blame her for following the rules...I mean by now you should know her good enough that she wasn't going to...to think that it was a good idea..?!"Harry said in a low voice. 

But Ron seemed not even to listen to him. He just stared into the direction behind Harry. Harry noticed that. He said,

"Ah ron I was just thinking if we could buy the Big Ben for her Birthday which is tomorrow...Ya know that will probably make her forgive you, huh??"

"Yhea Harry great idea...um..wait the big ben..huh?"

"Ah Ron finally back on earth!So what were you looking at?"

As an answer Ron gestured behind Harry where Fred and Gorge were just pouring some clear liquid in the puch bowl for the under18s. They rushed over to them when they noticed their presence.

"Hey need something to drink?" Fred asked with an innocent smile.

"Yes our new discovery for Weasles Whizzard Wheezes:It LOOKS like Water.

It TASTES like water.It SMELLS like water."

"Let me guess", Ron interrupped"it IS water?!"

"Of course not, it is something that makes you very...very...happy!"

"You mean like drugs?" Harry asked a little bit scared.

"No...it's not dangerous I mean you can't become dependent. And it can't kill you or something." Fred informed them.Ron looked at Harry then glanced at the bottle George was holding in his left Hand. He then quickly walked over to the punch bowle and poured some into a little glass. He drunk it all at once and poured some new in his glass. Harry took a quick glance at the door, then walked over to Ron and took the glass from him.

3 Hours and 5 glasses of punch bowl with the new inventation of the twins later. Harry and Ron were hyper. No actually they were drunk like almost the rest of the students.Hermione hadn't been seen the whole evening. It didn't seem that anyone realized that except Ginny. She went to the Gryffindor tower and into the dormitory Hermione shared with Parvarti and Lavender(i really don't know if there were any others)

"Herm? Are you in here?" she asked into the silence. She didn't get a reply, all she heard was a small sob from one of the beds where all 4 curtains were closed."Hermione it's me,Ginny,can you tell me what happend?" There was no response only a silent sobbing. Ginny opened one of the curtains. Hermione laid on her bed with her back to Ginny, holding a picture of a smiling Ron laughing at her.Next to Ron was Harry smiling too but it was not such a hyper grin as the one Ron had at present. It was a pleasent smile. 

"Hermione..." Ginny started again, "...why aren't you down with us? Did that insane brat who is my brother do something to you? Pleasse tell me what it is."

Ginny had to get Hermione to tell her. She was the only friend she had(exept Harry but that is way diferrent...)She couldn't stand seeing her friend cry.

"It's..just...that..."Hermione started crying again"I dunno..." she said between sobs"...It's just that I said he shouldn't drink the punch bowl that were for the teachers...then we got into a fight...and...and..." her voice trialed off an she started sobbing hard. Ginny looked at her, understanding everything and took her into her arms comforting her,saying,

"It's o.k. Herm...no need to cry...it's o.k...everything will work out...everythings going to be allright soon."

~Meanwhile~

Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards in this century, the only one, exept Harry Potter, who Voldemort was scared of, the director of Hogwarts was standing on a podium along with Minerva McGonagall, doing a karaoke version of Ain't no mountain high enough by Marvin Gaye&Tammi Terrel.

The crowd of students in front of the stage cheered. It seemed like the LOOKS-LIKE-WATER thing from Fred and George was working. By the reaction of the students they, too were so enthusiastic that they brought another bottle from their dormitory and poured it into the bowl of the teachers. Dumbledore was in such a good mode that, with one flick of his wand, there was a magical band, that played the songs you wanted, and some mics. Now there was something like a contest of karaoke. Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal were the three persons who did a song.First were Lavender, Parvarti and Cho Chang who did Survivor by Destiny's Child . After them there was Malfoy who did Teenage Dirtbag from Wheatus.

Once Dumbledore had finished Harry and Ron climbed onto the stage. 

~Ron~

I might have hurt you

That ain't no lie

We've seen all this come and go

I remember you told me

That it made you believe in

No boy no cry

Baby that's why

Every little every little fight we have

Makes me wanna be just dead 

I don't wanna lose you again

Cause you're not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody

Guess what

It's gonna be me

~Harry~

you've got no choice, Herm

but to move on, and you know

there ain't no time to waste

you're just too blind to see

but in the end you know it's gonna be he

you can't deny, so he'll just tell you why

~Ron~

Every little fight we have...

There comes the day

When I'll be the one she'll see

It's gonna...it's gonna be me

Every fight we have

I just wanna be dead

I don't wanna lose it

But you don't see that

When finally 

You get to love somebody

Guess what...guess what

Every little fight we have...

Ron and Harry jumped off the stage. When they spotted Hermione and Ginny who where standing in the doorway off the great Hall they slowly walked over to them. They had trouble to walk straight and Ron almost tripped over his own feet.

When they arrived at the girsl Harry flung himself at Ginny. That causedt her to step a few steps back and then she fell over with Harry landing on her."Oh sorry, Ginny.I didn't mean to."Harry spoke thickly.Hermione looked from Harry to Ron and then down at Ginny...

Don't forget to review. O.k. I want to thank pottergitl for bete reading it....thanx again and again and again...next chapter soon!! C ya all!

~*Angel*~


	2. Drunken Fools?!/Hit him!!!

It's Gonna Be Me.  
  
Part 2  
  
1  
  
2 By ~*Angel*~  
  
A/N: I'll make it short: Thank you reviewers & thank you Pottergirl.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!!  
  
Ginny owns Harry and Hermione owns Ron ^_^ hehe. Just kiddin'!  
  
They belong to J.K. Rowling!  
  
  
  
Harry managed somehow to get away from Ginny quickly, and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Ya know Herm, ya look kinda sexy in you dress robes!" Ron said, shaking a little.  
  
"Aww, shut up Ron. One, you're drunk, two, ya don't know what you're sayin' and three, you smell horrible!"  
  
"Yeah! He smells horrible but Gin, your hair smells incredibly good. Hmmm, flowers." Harry had once again fallen onto Ginny, and she was now trying not to fall over again.  
  
But Harry who was sunk into her masses of red hair lost his balance (perhaps because of the smell of her hair, or maybe, and Ginny was positive of that, because of the drink").  
  
She trembled, and took a few steps backwards, and finally fell onto the floor, Harry on top of her.  
  
"Man Harry," Ron muttered "I didn't know you'd go that fast..." Then as if the full situation finally hit him, Ron quickly(as quick as possible) walked over to the two.  
  
"GET OFF MY SISTER! QUICK! WHO DO YA THINK YA ARE THAT YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER LITTLE SCHOOLGIRL CRUSH?!?!?GET YOUR DAMN ASS UP!"  
  
Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, and then down at Ginny. Ron was breathing hard, Hermione was staring open-mouthed at him, and Ginny looked a little scared. Out of nothing, Ron dragged Harry up, and hit him right in the face. Harry, his mind totally cleared now, got up. He didn't waste time to taking out his wand. He just started fighting Ron back with his bare hands. "What do you think you did, you little pervert?!"  
  
A few moments Ginny was totally confused. But Hermione was very amused. She started giggling, then burst out laughing, rolling on the floor. She laughed like someone had made a very good joke. Ginny stared at her with wide eyes. She really was believing that her best friend, Prefect Hermione Granger, had gone crazy. She felt angry. That was it! That had to be it! Her brother and the Potter boy had drove her totally insane. She felt more angry. Angry with her brother for getting on her nerves since she had learned to walk, and for playing jokes on her all the time. The anger began to rise, as she thought of Harry, how he smiled sweetly at her. How he used to say nice things, when they met on the corridors. She felt angry about him, for just being. being there at Hogwarts, being his brother's best friend. for being around her so often. It was pure torture for her, though it was not him. It was his presence. Everytime he was around her, she felt pain. It was pain because he thought she had a small crush on him. Everyone thought that. But they didn't know all. They didn't know that she loved him. loved him for his being, not because he survived Voldemort. She loved him with all his mistakes. She loved his human side. The friend she saw in him. The one that helped her with her problems. Small childish problems. She wasn't sure how pure love and some kind of deep hate could be so close. She was totally lost in these thoughts, when suddenly, a loud scream shot through the Entrance Hall.  
  
She had totally forgot about Ron and Harry. They were now rolling on the floor, fighting. Her beloved(and hated) had small streams of blood coming from his lip, and from his nose. Ginny ran over to them, and dragged Harry off her brother. Harry was totally in to it and didn't even realise he was pulled back. He kept punching the air. Ginny pulled him around so that he faced her. "HARRY GET HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!"  
  
But he didn't seem to see her. He tossed, and turned in her grip. She was loosing her power, and so she did the only thing that seemed that it must work. She took all her remained might, and slapped him on his left cheek. He immediately stopped moving, staring down at her. He was staring at her hand...  
  
Meanwhile Hermione had stopped laughing, and had grabbed Ron's wrists. They stood there, facing each other. For a few moments they just looked into the others eyes. Then suddenly they both moved closer. Until each's lips were only a few inches away from the others... 


	3. Mum,I'm so sorry

1 It's gonna be me 3  
  
By ~*Angel*~  
  
A/N:Hi everyone. I want to get out a B-I-G thanx for the reviews...I love getting reviews. I think every writer does. Another thanks for Pottergirl, my beta reader. She's the one who reads my stuff before you get to see it and she is so kind to get out all my stupid mistakes...Big hug for pottergirl...^_^  
  
Okay, that's enough now...I'll shut up and go on with the story...Have fun! And R&R please...  
  
Hermione smiled an evil smile and leaned forward to give Ron a kiss, the shortest of all possible kisses. He tried to return it, but she quickly turned around, laughed evilly and started to leave in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Ron just stood there, sulking and saying in a voice that resembled that of a four-year old boy whose lollipop had been stolen.  
  
"Herm! That is not fair! Come back!"  
  
Ginny, only four meters away, had her own problems. She still couldn't believe what she had done. She started realising what had happened. She had hit Harry. But why? Oh yeah! He had been stupid. Yeah that's logical. No actually it wasn't but who cares.  
  
She stammered an "I'm sorry" and quickly turned to leave. When she reached the top of the staircase she turned around.  
  
To her surprise, her brother wasn't there anymore. That was odd. But she didn't really care. Then her gaze rested on Harry who desperately tried to run up the stairs. It was a hard task for someone who was drunk for the first time in his life. He looked so helpless that she went back down and helped him. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she recited the password. She had some trouble to get him through the common room without hurting him or herself. She was relieved to see that the common room was empty except for a few first years who were sleeping in some of the chairs. She brought Harry up to his dormitory door and tried to open it. But it was locked. Why on earth was it locked??!! She got out her wand and murmured: "Alohomora!". The opening spell. Much to her dislike, it didn't work. "Harry!" No answer. She tried again. "Harry, why is the door locked?"  
  
Again, he just looked up at her, smiling a weak smile. That was when Ginny heard her brother's voice from inside.  
  
"Wow Herm! That's not fair! Don't flee from me again!" Then she heard a laugh from Hermione. "Come and get me!"  
  
She didn't really want to know what was going on in there. She looked down at Harry. "So, I can leave you here for the whole night or I can take you with me? What do you think?" She didn't really expect an answer.  
  
"Hmm..." was all she got as a response. "Okay then. You're NOT going to puke in my bed! You're not going to give stupid comments. And you're not going to complain. Do you get it? If you do any of these things, I will kick you straight out of my dormitory and you can spend the whole night in the common room, okay?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
He didn't even try to walk alone. Ginny half carried, half pulled him to her dormitory.She v-e-r-y silebtly opened the door and lokked in. All curtains were closed...'okay then' she thought, and opened the door wider, so that harry could..."walk" in.  
  
"Sit down on this bed. And don't move." She told him,in a whisper, while picking up a few clothes and books and shoving them into her trunk.  
  
"Now get some sleep." He pulled up his legs straight away and laid his head on her pillow.  
  
"Wait, Harry!" Ginny said harshly.  
  
"You cannot sleep with these on," she said pointing on his shoes.  
  
"Then pull them off," was his muffled answer. So, she pulled off his shoes.  
  
"You forgot my robes..." Harry said silently, in a sleepy voice. She stared at him for a few seconds. Then she walked over to the side of her bed. While she pulled off his dress robes, she mumbled: "Oh my god, I'm actually doing this...Mum I'm sorry...I'm actually doing this," and tossed them aside. He then started to open his jeans.  
  
"Harry!" she shouted and turned away. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, blushing deeply.She desperately wished that none of her roommates had awoken, because of her screaming. "I'm...getting...reaady...for *hicks*...bed," he answered. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She returned in her own night gown. Harry had pulled the blanket round himself and she could only see one of his bare arms. Lowering her gaze, she saw his T-shirt lying on the side of the bed. She walked over to his side, took the blanket, that was always laid aside her bed, on the floor, and crawled into the bed too. She caught Harry's smell, and was asleep, before her head had barely hit the pillow.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. It (surely?) hasn't been a dream

It's gonna be me  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By ~*Angel*~  
  
It was about 2 a.m. when Virginia Weasley awoke from a dreamless sleep. She was shivering badly. She reached out for her blanket. Her soft warm blanket that should`ve warmed her. She felt it's soft fabric. She intended to pull at it but she froze. Very slowly she turned around and suppressed a hysteric scream. Beside her. In her bed lay a calmly breathing Harry Potter, softly smiling in his sleep.  
  
Her thoughts raced through her mind and she had no control over them. It took her a few minutes to think clearly again. But even then, she didn't know what to think about all that. So, she thought back to find out how famous Harry Potter could have happened to lie in her bed.  
  
Slowly, the events of the previous night started to become clearer, and she remembered falling asleep beside him. Now everything made a little bit of sense. But still she was freezing. So, she tried to get, at least a bit of her blanket. She pulled. A sleepy Harry turned to her. "Wha...?"  
  
"Would you be so kind and give me my blanket?"  
  
"...'ut it's cold..." he said, yawning.  
  
"Tell me about that. You already have two blankets."  
  
He didn't answer. He didn't really need to. He held up the blanket, so that there was space beside him.  
  
"Now...what are you waiting for? It's cold."  
  
She looked at him, totally stunned. She hesitated for a few moments. This is Harry Potter. She reminded herself. This is the guy you love. He is sleeping in your bed. Not just that, he also offers you a place under the same blsnket. This is all you ever dreamed of. This is your greatest wish.You're brother's going to kill you for this.  
  
Then she pushed all doubts aside. She snuggled under the blanket beside him and he covered them with it. He put his arm around her and mumbled  
  
"Night Gin."  
  
Seconds later, he was fast asleep. She listened to his breathing, not even bothering to think, simply enjoying the sensation of being there. Not a long time later, she was asleep too.  
  
~Ending flashback~  
  
Now knowing what had happened, he also realised that this wasn't HIS bed. It belonged to a red haired beauty sleeping beside him. Ginny. His best friends little sister was fast asleep beside him, crumpling her nose in her sleep. He nearly fell out of the bed in shock.  
  
If it wasn't for the rest of alcohol in his blood, he would have reacted in another way. Maybe just stayed. But in his shock he jumped out of the bed. Hastily, he pulled his shirt and robes over his head and left. When he was at the door, he turned around one last time. His gaze rested on her for a few moments, and then he turned to leave.  
  
About an hour later, Ginny awoke. Yawning, she pushed a wave of hair out of her face and stretched. Realisation hit her or had it been a dream? But it seemed so real. Harry, beside her...It surely was a dream. That just couldn't be. Could it?  
  
When she got out of the bed to go to the bathroom, she stumbled over...something.  
  
A pair of trousers. HIS trousers. So it hadn't been a dream. Harry had slept in her bed. But where was he?  
  
She quickly changed into her Hogwarts robes, and brushed her teeth. Then she pulled her hair into a loose knot and left for the common room.  
  
When she got to the end of the staircase she stopped dead. Sitting there in an armchair, staring into the flames was Harry.  
  
~To be continued...  
  
So,how was it? Hope you liked it. Please...review...yeah i know, everyone sais that. And one round applause for Pottergirl, for the wonderful beta job and for correcting al my silly spelling mistakes. ^_^ . Chapter 5 up,hopefully, soon.  
  
Bye  
  
~*Angel*~ 


	5. Get the Shovel!!!

It's gonna be me Part 5 By Varity  
  
Disclaimer: HP is not mine.even if I wish Wood were. Anyway.  
  
A/N: First I have to say: *HuggleHuggleHuggle* for Aelia my AMAZING Beta, who puts up with me and my story. Thank You!*hugs her again* Then I wanted to say, that I'm currently working on the first chapters again. I had a major BrainStormingAttack yesterday at 2:30 in the morning and I have to put my notes into written material( I hope I can still read that!J). Okay, that was it for now.BTW I have a story up at Gryffindortower.net *link*  
  
Okay, enough said. On with the fic.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny stood, frozen at the spot for about 2 minutes. She had absolutely no idea what to do. This is Harry potter, this is the guy you love. He's also one of your friends but now you are back to blushing around him, again. And he didn't even look at you! The heat was rising in her cheeks once again. Harry felt her gaze burning into his back. Slowly he turned, almost jumping with suprise and going red as well. Obviously, he didn't know what to do, let alone say anything, either. He hates me! I know it! He ran from my room this morning. I never should have taken him with me...Maybe he wanted to sleep down here.  
  
~*~  
  
She hates me. For four whole years I ignored her.until this summer. For the past four years, she was only Ron's little sister. Hermione's best friend. And now - I slept in her bed?! She hates me. She definitely hates me!  
  
~*~  
  
When Harry arrived at The Burrow that one Summer evening in mid-August, he had a feeling that something was entirely different. Soon enough he found out that he was right. And he somehow wished he hadn't. Sure, he was happy for his two best friends, happy they had finally admitted their feelings to each other. He was relieved he wouldn't have to stand yet another year of Ron sulking, whining and complaining how "difficult" everything was. And he was pretty sure he couldn't have taken it any longer, anyway. But mainly it was very strange. Everytime they would share intimate smiles, hold hands secretly, kiss or blush, he would feel a little left out. He knew they did their best not to make him feel so and he totally understood that it was normal for them to do such things. All in all, he had a very hard time getting used to it.  
  
One afternoon everyone decided on a little game of Quidditch. Since Bill and Charlie had come home for the holidays, they had almsot two complete teams. One had Ron as Keeper, Fred as Beater (who would have guessed?!), Ginny as the Chaser and Harry as Seeker (what a suprise!!). Hermione was the Chaser for the other team, with George as Beater, Bill as Keeper and Charlie as Seeker. Ginny was a pretty good Chaser and Hermione had almost no chance to get hold of the Quaffle. When she did though, she had a hard time to even get it near one of the goal posts, which annoyed her a lot. She grabbed the ball from Ginny, determined to score. She rounded Harry and Fred but when she was near the goal posts, Ron reached for her, then pretended to fail and let her pass. She scored a goal. But she wasn't happy about it. "Ron! How could you??!!"  
  
He was totally caught in the middle between being angry or acting innocent. "I...just...couldn't...reach you. You were too fast." Wrong decision. "It's terrible of you to let me win.Yes, I know I had no chance. But you don't have to show me by letting me pass. I'm not a child whose parents let her win whenever they play a game!" she screamed. "Okay...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it." Wrong again. "I'm sick of your hollow apologizes. You don't mean it. I hate you. I'm off!" And she turned her broom around and flew off towards the little wood nearby. Ron stared after her, opened mouthed. He then sent Harry a meaningful look and went after her. Harry looked at Ron, then around the pitch: Bill, Fred, Charlie and George were laughing so hard they were having a hard time staying on their brooms.  
  
This was so typical. And what now? They had no chance to keep playing without Ron and Hermione. Just great. Harry was annoyed. Why couldn't they just forget their little personal squabbles for once? Why did they have to go and ruin the game? This was going to take some time getting used to. A long time. "Strange, eh?" Ginny's voice broke Harry out of his thoughts. She was hovering in the air beside him, smiling at him meaningfully. "Hmmm," he answered, taking his gaze off her. "You'll get used to it." His head shot up. Was she reading his mind? "Maybe." "It's going to take some time.but you always knew it was going to happen sometime, didn't you?" This was beginning to get strange. Harry couldn't quite put a finger on the feeling that coursed through him, the feeling driven by the fact that she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. She heard her voice break into his thoughts again. "Sorry, what did you say?" She rolled her eyes. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to get some drinks?" She smiled up at him hopefully. "Sure!" Slowly, they descended and got off their brooms, heading for the kitchen. Harry realized that she was talking freely to him, without blushing, without hesitation. Right now, she was telling him something about Divination and how she hated Trelawney. But he was only half listening. Harry looked her up and down, realizing for the first time that she wasn't the little girl he had known for the past four years. Or he thought he had known. She wasn't hiding from him anymore. It sounded strange, even to himself but it seemed she had a life now. Now that she was over him. This thought struck him suddenly out of the blue. She had gotten over him.  
  
"Harry. Harry, do you hear me? HARRY!" Ginny screamed. "Huh?" He hadn't been listening to her again. "Honestly!" Ginny snorted, "weren't you taught manners? Usually, in our culture, you listen when people are talking to you. But I believe the Dursleys didn't agree with that." "Sorry," Harry apologized. "Since it's the second time today, it's unforgivable," she said, her expression not showing any sign of a joke or amusement. Harry stared at her, his mouth hanging open. "Ginny, I'm.I'm sorry.really," he stuttered. Suddenly she burst out laughing. He looked even more shocked than ever. "That.that." she gasped between laughter, ".expression on your face! It's priceless. I was just kidding !" The statement of relief on his face must have been amusing her even more for she burst into giggles again. After a few moments, she finally gained control over herself. "Now, I'll make it short. Are you still listening?" she asked innocently. "Yes. Go on before it gets too long," he answered, smiling. "Will you please hand me the glasses in that cupboard over there, the left one. yes. Thank you." She got the orange juice out of the fridge and poured both of them a glass.  
  
"Wow. Who made this?" Harry asked, after he had taken a deep drink. "I made it. But it's mom's recipe. It's not just orange juice.Mum's developed her own recipe," she replied fumbling with her glass. Is she getting nervous? Harry asked himself. "It tastes great. It's much better than pumpkin juice," he told her. "Thanks," she answered, blushing but only slightly. Their eyes locked for a few seconds. But suddenly, the door opened and Ron entered, Hermione holding his hand. "Perfect world again," Harry whispered to Ginny. "Want to bet how long it lasts this time?" she whispered back. He could feel her breath on his neck. She had turned around now facing the counter so they didn't see them talking. "Not longer that three minutes." "Lesser." "The loser does the garden work for Molly." "Fair enough. You can go get the shovel and rake now." She turned around and smiled sweetly at Ron.  
  
"Hey, Ron. Do you want some juice?" "Sure," Ron answered, slightly irritated. "Hermione, do you want some too?" "Ron, I'm not a two year old. I can get some juice if I want some!" she stated. "Not again!" Ron and Harry groaned in unision. But Hermione only laughed at them and turned her attention to Ginny. "Boys are so easy to fool, aren't they? Now come on Ginny.there are some posters waiting to be sorted." Ron looked quite shocked. "It's two weeks till we go to Hogwarts!You can't start with that just now!" Ginny and Hermione just smiled at him. "Ron," Ginny explained, "It's not easy to decide which one to take to Hogwarts and which ones to leave behind." "That's silly. All of them are of Orlando Bloom!" Ron snorted. "Are you talking back to us?!" Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. Ginny checked her watch casually. "Two minutes, thirty-nine seconds Harry. Have a nice afternoon. I'd wear a hat, the sun is hot today and you don't want to burn your neck, now would you?" She smiled an ever-so-sweet smile, then turned around and left with Hermione. "What was that about?" Ron demanded to know. "Never mind," Harry sighed. And he left to get the hat. And the shovel. And the rake.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry realized he was still staring at Ginny. And she was starring back at him. He had almost build up the courage to say something when Ron entered the Common Room. Harry was not sure if he should be glad that Ron had come or if he should curse him into the next week. "Morning Ginny," Ron said and yawned. "So, are we going to breakfast?" "I'll.I'll go see if Hermione's awake," Ginny said nervously. "No need. I'm here." Hermione was standing at the top pf the stairs. "Yes there is need. Come on." And she sprinted up the stairs and grabbed Hermione's hand. "We'll.er.go see if all our posters are still there. Go on.see you in class," Hermione stuttered as Ginny dragged her towards her room. Harry had gone quite pale. She hates me and now she's going to tell Hermione everything.  
  
"Strange." Ron muttered. "Are you coming Harry? I'm starving."  
  
A very confused and embaressed Harry left the Common Room with Ron.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
